


Keep Your Enemies Close

by TheChampion04



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, One True Pairing, One true, Rivalry, Sexual Content, Smut, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChampion04/pseuds/TheChampion04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Guardian meets The Queen's Brother for the first time, and falls shamelessly for the self-righteous Prince of the Reef.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: LET IT BE KNOWN THAT I DO NOT OWN DESTINY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BELONGING TO BUNGIE!
> 
> Hello fellow shippers!
> 
> So, I’m sitting at home and playing some Destiny, when I arrive at the Reef and seek The Awoken Queen’s counsel. When this Awoken hunter guy shows up all suave, pompous, and decides to destroy my feels. Naturally, I needed to make a one shot of The Queen’s Brother and the female Guardian. I mean, why the hell not? This is my first attempt at a reader one shot and some light smut (kinda sorta); very heated and mature content (you’ve been warned). It's basically scripted and took some of the dialogue from the game to follow cannon. I may do more with them (let’s be honest it’s probably going to happen), but for now just enjoy this little experiment. Lemme know what you think. I’d love some feedback on this.
> 
> Much Love,  
> TheChampion04

_You and Ghost fly into the Reef point. The two of you gaze upon the massive floating debris and ship wreckage of an unknown past._

Guardian: Where did all this come from?

Ghost: Every ship that could escape fled to Earth during the collapse; they made it this far. I guess they died out here. 

Guardian: It’s a graveyard…How did the Awoken survive?

Ghost: No one knows.

_You drift even closer as you cross into Awoken territory which alerts Awoken patrol scouts._

Awoken Scout: Intruder bearing 127; you have crossed into the realm of the Awoken. State your business or be fired on by order of The Queen. 

_You look over at Ghost expecting anything of use._

Ghost: _(with a warning)_ Don’t look at me…You better say something.

Guardian: We are from Earth. We are here to seek the counsel of the Awoken.

_This gets no response. Confusion and nervous tension sets within your gut._

Awoken Scout: Confirm to my trajectory; any deviation will be taken as an act of aggression.

Guardian: _(Your mood is weary, but almost relieved)_ Seems like we’re in the right place. 

Ghost: _(Spoken with a hint of sarcasm)_ Why is the right place always so terrifying? 

_(You proceed as directed and follow the two scouts to the docking bay._

_About an hour of grueling security checks and clearances later, you and Ghost are finally led to the Queen’s court room. You cross the threshold with a sense of reprieve, but instead of expecting her welcome, you are greeted by a peculiar looking individual who catches your attention almost instantly. An Awoken Emissary perhaps. Certainly he is no Queen.)_

Crow: _(He speaks with a smugness and is unimpressed by your arrival, but grants you a proper bow)_ So, these are the trespassers demanding an audience?

_(His arrogance doesn’t seem to amuse you, but you’re intrigued by him nonetheless. Ghost is quick to respond to your defense as the two of you never drop eye contact. Could he be trying to read you?)_

Ghost: We didn’t mean to trespass. 

Crow: _(Speaking with more defense and caution)_ The Queen herself judges who may or may not enter the realm. 

_(He ambles slowly down the steps towards you with his hands hanging blandly from his belt while giving you a cunning gaze and testing your diligence.)_

Me? I see no reason she should be available for whatever washes up at the reef…

_(You know he means to sound insulting, but You remain impassive which seems to barely spark his interest. If you weren’t looking for it, you wouldn’t have noticed it, but manage to.)_

…But here we are _(he looks you right in the eye)_

_(He was tall for an Awoken with the darkest hair that you’ve ever seen. He wore it short and slicked over to one side that almost covered one eye. His expression was harsh with eyes that smoldered in gold and sunken into a darkness that almost unnerved you. If the rest of his features weren’t so intimidating you would've found him more deviously handsome. His sharp facial features were firm and defined, making him more regal than your typical Hunter. He’s a mystery that you just can't help but want to solve. However, to search through his demons? The thought never sounded so dangerous.)_

Guardian: _(Regardless of your quick fixation, you never waver from his intense gaze)_ We’ve come to ask for help. 

_(Suddenly two armed Fallen wielding threatening spears emerge from behind the throne. They startled you and Ghost! To act irrationally was not a wise thing to do in this situation, but you’re instincts get the better of you.)_

Ghost: Fallen!

_(With rogue-like reflexes you reach behind and grab a knife out of the belt of the one of the Queen’s Fallen Emissaries beside you. Before you can defend yourself, you're hindered useless and unable to move. The cunning Awoken man grabs you firmly by the arm. Within seconds he has the knife against your throat and sends you the look that could kill. At this point you're so close to each other you cannot help but notice how spectacular his facial features truly are. Uncontrolably you start to admire the white markings across his face that you hadn't noticed before. The fellow Hunter looks confused and doesn’t understand why you don’t look as frightened as you should be._

_Without a second to pass, a woman’s voice is heard, dropping your gaze on the enigmatic man, but he’s still watching you intently.)_

The Queen: _(Speaking with an ominous eloquence)_ It is afraid of The Fallen… _(spoken more as a statement than a question)_ …It does not understand these ones are mine.

_(She sits casually on her throne with her legs crossed. The two massively armored Fallen bodyguards are protecting her devotedly. The site amazes you._

_You realize the threat is over when the Fallen Emissary retrieves the stolen dagger from your hand. The Awoken Hunter releases his hold on you and lowers his dagger from your gorge. He continues to send you a watchful glare and backs away, but keeps you at a distance.)_

Crow: _(He turns and gives a slight bow before The Queen)_ Apologies your grace…

Guardian: _(You state your claim and try to gain back your steady composure)_ I am a Guardian from Earth. We are searching for the Black Garden.

Crow: _(He turns slowly to you with questionable distrust dripping from his tone)_ Why?

Guardian: We seek to destroy the Darkness at its heart.

Crow: _(Sounding almost sarcastic, but dissatisfied to hear you mean to act aggressively)_ You want to turn it into a battle ground? How unimaginative… _(His voice suddenly shifts into a more romantic tone and almost blissfully dramatic)_

Guardian: _(You see right through his visage and don’t have time for his petty games. To avoid wasting time you question him sternly)_ Do you know where it is?

Crow: _(He interrupts you and is instantly irritated with you; practically cuts you off)_ Everyone knows where it is. _(But then his tone changes into playful intrigue)_ The hard part is getting in.

_(This man was difficult to figure out. As much of a nuisance as he is, he still captivates you. You are unsure of his intent or what sort of man he is. What you do know by now is that he's extremely dangerous. Is he a threat? Absolutely, but you can’t help but wonder if he was an enemy. Regardless you know you have to keep an eye on him._

_He paces closely in front of you, eying you up and down for whatever reason._

Guardian: _(You ask firmly)_ Can you help us? 

Crow: _(This request seems to test his tolerance and triggers a sensitive nerve. He immediately steps towards you with calculating steps)_ And why, would we, do that? _(He gets remarkably close to you. Being a hunter you can smell his scent as he's but an inch from you. His aroma was oddly pleasing._

_You don’t move a muscle and meet his gaze. It's silent until you both are interrupted by The Queen yet again. Ghost floats unsteadily beside you two as you stare each other down; waiting for hell to strike._

The Queen: The Queen requests counsel with her brother.

_(This suddenly sparks your interest. He was a sibling. You take this time to contemplate his relationship with the Queen. Knowing who he truly is, you feel a bit more confident understanding that was merely being protective. The Queen seemed unamused by the stand-off between You and her Brother. Looking over his shoulder, he sends you a look of frustration since you are now aware of his identity. He seemed perfectly content in never mentioning it, but The Queen clearly shadowed him. This made him even more restless. Possibly by the power she had over him. He looks you up and down again with more disgust than the intense curiosity from before. Reluctantly, he takes himself over to his sister side._

_He kneels before her willingly with his arm resting against his knee. While you stand there watching patiently at the two having a conversation, you catch her Brother turning his head. He's smiling cunningly at you and lets go of a chilling laugh._

Crow: _(Speaking smugly)_ Yes that’s good...That’s good. _(He seems amused by his Queen and now more at ease; relaxed in fact. As if all his concerns just disappeared. This doesn’t sit well with you, but he stands to face you again.)_ Why not? We’ll make you a key _(He sounds almost delighted)_ How’s that? _(He asks you with peculiar amusement and that arrogant grin from before)_ All we need is the head of a Vex Gate Lord. _(The catch!)_

Ghost: _(Sounding Confused)_ A Gate Lord?...Uh…we….

Guardian: _(Interrupting Ghost)_ Why do you want a Vex head?

Crow: _(Sounding complacently remedial)_ Oh, we don’t. And I doubt we’ll get one either. _(Insinuating that you are incapable of such a task)_ But it’s your only hope getting into the Black Garden.

Guardian: _(Speaking confidently and looking directly in his eyes)_ We will return.

Crow: _(He begrudges your pride with his conceited tone) _Or die on Venus. Either way…__

_(You are not sure how much The Queen trusts you over her Brother. Clearly he doesn’t, but you catch The Queen giving you a questionable glare that looks almost hopeful. It seems as though she wants you to prove him wrong. You turn and walk off as you leave the Queen’s chamber along with Ghost following closely beside you. You can’t help but glance back at The Queen’s Brother as he continues to stare you down and is watching you leave with that self-righteous smirk across his face. It's so pompous you want to blast it with your heavy assault rifle. Ignoring you urge to inflict unnecessary violance, you leave . Determined to slay the Gate Lord even if you have to die trying, just to see the look on his face when you bring it back._

\---------  
Part 2

 _(You return victoriously after defeating the Vex Gate Lord and deliver the head to The Awoken Queen to collect your payment. Once more, you enter her Chamber and find her sitting on her throne as if she had never left the last time you saw her. The Awoken Queen carries herself with graceful poise despite her slouched and relaxed demeanor. She was wise beyond her years and striking physically; tall like her Brother, and hair of the purest white. Her eyes illuminated within the dark shadows of her seat and comfortably sat with her Fallen guards still protecting her at close proximity.)_

The Queen: _(Sounding as surprised as any Awoken Queen could)_ It is alive…

_(You finally catch sight of her Brother who immediately turns to see that you have returned and looking remarkably staggered that you have returned in one piece. If you didn’t know any better you would’ve thought he almost looked relieved to see you. This, of course, would be ridiculous. You cannot help but bask in the glory of the thought whether it was true or not.)_

…And still has its ball. _(Her tone almost in jest)_

Crow: _(He turns to face you directly as you walk up to them with pride in your step. You send Crow your own look of smuggness, but he gloated anyway.)_ There is no shame in running away, Guardian. Apart from the cowardice and failure of it; it’s an excellent strategy. 

_(His insults that insinuated you ran away from your mission like a coward, as harsh as they were, didn’t sting as bad. In fact it was almost comforting in a way and you take it more as a compliment now than you would have originally. You simply give the Hunter a cunning smirk as you stand before them and crossed your arms across your chest.)_

Guardian: _(Standing with you head held high and with a confident smile)_ We didn’t run.

The Queen: _(Looking at her Brother)_ Was no Gate Lord slain Brother?

Ghost: _(Quick to interject at your defense, yet again)_ Oh we slayed a Gate Lord! 

Guardian: _(You instruct)_ Ghost…

_(From midair the head of the Gate Lord materialized in front of you and before The Queen’s counsel. All looked shocked as the head slams against the ground making a heavy metallic sound that filled the chamber. You send the Brother a grin, feeling triumphantly impressed by your own accomplishments.)_

Guardian: _(You declare with urgency and are not in the mood for games)_ We need to find the Black Garden.

Crow: _(Huffs smugly)_ They don’t even know where it is.

The Queen: _(Amused by your success, but still willing to test you)_ Let us tell them. Search the Gate Lord for that which gains them entrance. 

Crow: _(Defiant and obviously annoyed by your achievement)_ Why?! If you wish them certain death, just kill them here.

 _(His words were rhetorical and unhumorous. This unsettles you, but he said it to make a point; not be literal. He wasn't understanding the purpose of his Sister’s decisions of granting you passage to the Black Garden. Again, it was as if he was either trying to warn you or keep something from you. Either one was intriguing enough.)_

The Queen: _(Speaking eloquently and reassuringly)_ Often, when we guess at others’ motives, we reveal only our own. 

Crow: _(his voice sounding more truthful and genuine)_ My motive is simply loyalty, to a people, _(he kneels before her)_ a Queen, and a sister. 

_(His devotion has you seeing him in a different light, but slightly worsted. To think an Awoken prince would have any adoration for you over his own family was just unrealistic and naive. Yet, you start to understand him a little better. He’s an overprotective brother, and cares a great deal for her as well as the people he was sworn to protect. His defensive attitude have been nothing but honorable, as self-righteous as he might carry himself._

The Queen: _(Her expression is revered)_ Then, please. Take what is required. (She gestures to the Vex head)

_(The Brother is hesitant at first, but turns to you with abruptly contempt as if you were more untrustworthy than ever. He does as he is told and steps towards the head of the massive head of the Gate Lord. He removes his dagger from his sheath and never drops eye contact with you, with that same intense gaze from when you first met. He kneels before the fallen Gate Lord, proceeds to cut out something, and detaches an unknown devise from its synthetic ancient skull. He retrieves it and holds the item up to marvel at it for a moment before letting a smile creep across his face.)_

Crow: _(Puts it simply)_ Dead, unfortunately. _(It's like he feels sorry of you, but you only assume it’s fabricated apathy. He turns to face his Sister and looking very sure of himself)_ A wasted journey I’m afraid. 

The Queen: _(Unconvinced)_ Perhaps, but I think this one's resourceful. We gift it, in sympathy for their Traveler. 

_(The Brother is cross by this action. He holds the key in his hand, observing it for a moment longer, and contemplating his next response. He turns to you, again with that same penetrating gaze that nearly sends you into coma. His regard is hesitantly accepting, but still refrained from revealing too much of it. The Prince is still unsure of whether or not to trust you._

Crow: _(Regardless of his feelings towards you; whatever they may be, he gives you the directions)_ Mars; Eighty-Four North, Thirty-Two East, Meridian Bay.

_(Instantaneously, he chucks the Gate Lord key at you swiftly. You catch it with lightning reflexes. This sparks his interest, but remains poised as you take a look at the contraption and seeming unsure of its use. You look back up at The Brother, and let go of a grateful smile, but he didn’t falter from being bothered by you.)_

The Queen: _(Standing)_ I have shown you benevolence, Guardian. Should the Awoken ever need an ally I will call on you, and expect you to answer.

_(Her words were definite. You are honored and show her the utmost respect. Her Brother senses your misinterpretation, and you hear him sheathing his dagger.)_

Crow: _(There's a pause, but eventually calls out to you with a vague fondness)_ She’s saying you owe us, Guardian. 

Guardian: I understand. _(You bow to your Queen and she takes the gesture in kind. Her Brother stares alluringly at you in earnest, but you manage to keep yourself collected)_ You’re Grace.

 _(You turn to take your leave and as you head towards the exit, you hear the Brother call out to you in a sure mocking tone.)_

Crow: _(Speaking with delight)_ Good Luck! ...Getting through the Exclusion Zone. _(He concluded with a tinge of spite)_

_(You can’t help but look over your shoulder only to find that his gaze has not strayed. He’s wearing his typical pompous smirk, but turns away to resume discussions with his Sister._

_You don’t know what to think of him and proceed to leave. He left you feeling ultimately perplexed and questioning if his actions were to his benefit or if he truly just despises you._

_(You’re walking through the halls with Ghost in toe. No longer did you require a Fallen escort or Emissaries to accompany you since The Queen considers you worthy enough to roam the grounds freely. You are left in deep thought and it didn’t take long before Ghost began reading your mind.)_

Ghost: He’s interested in you.

Guardian: _(Not caring in the slightest)_ Is he? 

Ghost: You don’t trust him?

Guardian: What’s to trust? The man is an insufferably pompous ass.

Ghost: He could make a significant ally if you play your cards right.

Guardian: _(Looking overly suspicious at Ghost)_ If I didn’t know any better Ghost, I'd think you’re trying to whore me out to the enemy.

Ghost: I’m just trying to be diplomatic and looking out for your best interest. What’s that old Earth saying? “Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer?” 

Guardian: _(Couldn’t tell if Ghost was actually being serious)_ Very funny…

_(A moment went by and you are now overly curious about what Ghost could read from The Queen’s Brother and feel silly for actually thinking to ask a Ghost for relationship advice.)_

Guardian: How can you be so sure? I’ve never met a man who looked at me with so much hate in his eyes, and He seemed pretty quick to push my buttons.

Ghost: He wants to push more than your buttons, trust me…

Guardian: _(You shoot Ghost a disgusted look)_ Ghost!

Ghost: What? 

_(Another few minutes flew by. Curiosity was killing you as you take some time wandering through the halls of the Awoken lair so that you can get familiar with the place.)_

Ghost: …In all seriousness though, just watch your back, and be very careful with him. He’s dangerous; faster, more agile, and I say this with love Guardian; he’s much stronger than you. You saw how quick he was to incapacitate you. 

Guardian: Which is why I must keep a reasonably safe distance; ya know, for health reasons. 

Ghost: A rational decision, Guardian.

Guardian: _(With a pause, you grab Ghost with your hand to make him understand that you mean it)_ …but this doesn’t mean I’m afraid of him, alright?! If and when it comes down to it, I’d fight him to the death, got it?!

Ghost: _(He confirms nervously)_ Affirmative…

 _(Before you knew it, the same man you and Ghost had been talking about appears down the hall._ *how on Earth did he get ahead of you?* _He quickly notices you and is immediately provoked._

Guardian: _(You whisper to Ghost)_ Shit! He’s coming this way! 

Ghost: He’s looking right at you…

Guardian: _(Interrupting Ghost)_ Shhh! Just act normal and be quiet! 

Ghost: I’ll just do you both a favor and put myself away for now; leave you two alone. 

Guardian: Hey wait! Don’t…Ugh!

_(Before you could argue with Ghost he disappears and then looks up to find The Brother standing directly in front of you. He looks moderately suspicious, but interested. He raises an eyebrow trying to understand what you’re still doing on the Queen’s base.)_

Crow: Why are you still here? Don’t you have a long journey ahead of you? You have what you came for; it would be wise to leave if you know what’s good for you.

_(You cannot believe your ears, did he just threaten you? After all the work you had done for them to earn their trust and he still treats you like an outsider. The Brother proceeds to pass, but you trail behind him with fueled anger._

Guardian: _(He stops to turn and stares you down with his golden eyes ablaze)_ Make that a promise and I’ll see to it that you’ll think twice before threatening me again. 

_(It doesn’t take him long to engage your personal space and forced to step back up against a wide metal pillar. He has you pinned; his arms are on either side of you and allowing nowhere to run.)_

Crow: _(Speaking firmly)_ You’d do well to hold that tongue of yours if you expect to keep it Guardian. It’s rather unwise to act insubordinate to tThe Queen’s most trusted Advisory. 

Guardian: Whether you’re an Advisory to the Queen, or a bloody Archon Slayer; you don’t frighten me. You’re nothing but talk. _(You start to push his buttons just as easily as he has. There's a slight twitch in his veins and you know you've pressed a nerve.)_

Crow: _(He pulled his dagger to her throat and speaks softly to you in his beautifully poetic tone)_ There won’t be much need for discussion, if you’re dead.

_(You feel his blade touch your skin. With one swift movement you’re a goner, but you hold still and feel a burn down in the pit of your stomach. Somehow this encounter has aroused you significantly.)_

Guardian: Then do it! Kill me! I’m sure your Sister would find that very useful. _(You continue to instigate while he glares daggers at you. His pulse is rising and you start to squirm beneath him. You wonder if he senses your restlessness and you can’t help but want him.)_

_(Before you know it he’s grabbing you by the wrist. You attempt to struggle which is pointless while in his grasp. He makes it impossible to get away; not that you really want to. He drags you down the hall and pulls you sharply around a corridor and shoves you into an unlit room. There isn’t much time to acknowledge your surroundings, but it looks as if you’re inside an empty storage room with random crates and tables lying around. You feel entangled in some sort of invisible web and confused by his intent. This was clearly an effort to get into someplace less conspicuous. He shuts the door and locks it securely. He turns to you while you're looking around nervously. He finds it entertaining as he sends you one of his signature smirks that you hate to love, but see that he’s still wielding his dagger menacingly.)_

Guardian: _(You're eyeballing the dagger, then at him and start to sweat)_ Look, I pissed you off; I get it! We just got off on the wrong foot, why don’t…

_(You aren’t given time to finish your sentence as he throws the dagger at you. With a lightning flick of the wrist, the blade impales the barrier you’re forced against. The knife is just shy of your temple and barely grazes your skin but not enough to draw blood. This nearly sends you to an early grave thinking he would actually kill you in cold blood. Before you could react, He closes the distance between you with one long stride anf pins you in place. His hands have each of your wrists secured firmly against the wall. You want this, but cannot stand to suffer his severe antics.)_

Crow: _(He's so close you can feel his breath against your face and it smells so sweet)_ Why don’t you just shut your mouth.

_(You're about to struggle, but he plunges and hungrily claims your lips. The kiss is forceful and unyielding to prove he's entitled. This infuriates you. You don’t want him to have that power. Is this stemming from walking in his Sister’s shadow for all these years? Regardless of his reasons, his relentless behaviors were making it difficult to sympathize for the spoiled Prince of the Reef with an inferiority complex. However, that doesn't stop you from giving in. For the meantime his flaws are admissible and you continue to lock tongues with the hunter.)_

_(You ease into his grip and linger. He takes this as a sign to take it easier on you.and loosens his grip. Then his hands start to glide down your arms and stop at your waist with an eager squeeze. You then feel his breath and lips slide down to the nape of your neck; peppering your exposed skin with his mouth with just enough tongue to taste your flesh. His scent is exquisite and his touch nearly takes you there, but you hold it together. Instead, you see this as an opportunity to turn him over so that his back is now against the wall. He finds this appealing and raises an eyebrow. The two of you both sense a challenge and he licks his lips while giving you the most consuming gaze of desire that you've never seen before.)_

_(He snickers nimbly and pushes himself off the wall and grabs the sides of your face, slamming his lips against yours again. His pace is desperate but evocative and savors each touch you allow him. Instantaneously he attempts to start removing your armor, but you snatch his hand before he can even lay another finger on you. This forces him into a defensive lock, making him immobilized, and it startles him to make a stunned gasp. He's laughing again…)_

Crow: _(You can almost feel his smirk and enticed while you have him in your grasp)_ You’re quite tenacious…I like it.

_(...He sweeps your leg without warning, causing you to trip and fall flat on your ass. You lash out in pain. Before he could move in you roll backwards to your feet with swift grace and give yourself sone distance between you and the Prince. You smile deceitfully as he begins to circle you like prey. He was a true hunter; this was obvious, and he seems to enjoy the trial standing before him.)_

_(You ready yourself and get into proper stance. In a blink of an eye he vanished. He’s now behind you, grabbing you by the hips, and thrusts you up against him. You’re startled. But feel enticed by the position. His breath is at your ear. You feel him nip your soft lobe which sends a wave of pleasure to course through your entire body. He sweeps his hand around your chest to pull you even closer. He glides his hand slowly over your breast, to the flat of your stomach, and then tactfully lower to begin messaging your lower region. You feel his fingers grip at your hot center making your breath hitch. He can feel you moisten through the fabric of your trousers which makes him laugh seductively into your ear then moans fervidly into it. This makes you resonate a sigh of satisfaction.)_

Crow: _(With an eloquent breath)_ You haven’t a clue what you’ve gotten yourself into my dear, but I take pleasure in your fire. I would be more than willing to show you just how… _(He thrusts his pelvis against you and feel his hardened lust hit against your rump through his breeches)_ …innovative I can be…

_(He spins you around in an instant so that you’re staring at him face to face; his nose barely touching yours. You become lost in the golden glow of his eyes as if they were his method of hypnotizing impending victims. Just like a serpent he had a charming way of slithering past your barriers with fangs that glisten with crafty implication and a coil that grips you so tight until you are utterly incapable of fighting back. Not that you wanted to. You’re nearly debilitated in his grasp as he’s about to strike with his lustful venom._

_Without warning he draws you into the most adoring kiss. It's still overwhelming that he’s chosen you; that he’s won you over so quickly which makes it difficult to resist such a strikingly audacious man. For a Prince, he was innately seductive and had acted in haste. The sexual tension between the two of you was coherently obvious from the beginning, but neither of you wanted to admit it then. His gaze had struck your weaknesses and fall right into his clutch.)_

Guardian: Serves me right to come to the Reef unprepared. What is your name Hunter?

_(That earns you a charmed laugh which turns you red with arousal by the shear sound of it.)_

Crow: _(He practically purrs against your lips)_ All the better to satisfy you. _(He laps at your neck again; stopping right below your jaw as you tilt your head back to allow him easier access)_...and you may call me Crow.

_(His words were heavenly and promising. His hands feeling every hill and valley of your back the longer he embraces you. He closes the distance between you once more and starts to unfasten your clothing with intricacy; one button and buckle at a time.)_


	2. Keep a Burning Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few weeks since you last saw the Prince of the Reef. The last encounter left you perplexed and constantly questioning why it ended the way it did. What's going to happen if and when you see him again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I did it. I wrote a bit of smut. I don’t normally only because I can’t help the fluff. So be nice to me. It’s my first time posting anything remotely smutty. I didn’t intend to take it much further, but of course I just couldn’t help myself. So here it goes. Hope you all enjoy this one. Feel free to express your feels in a comment. 
> 
> ~TheChampion04
> 
> DISCLAIMER: LET IT BE KNOWN THAT I DO NOT OWN DESTINY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BELONGING TO BUNGIE!

_A few weeks have passed since you last saw the Awoken Prince, but certainly not the last you’ve thought about him. That time spent with him hadn’t stopped running through your mind. The constant wonder if you’d ever experience something that extraordinary again had plagued your thoughts, and knowing you'd be seeing him again was causing you to quiver with excitement._

_The memory was vivid, and the details were nothing short of satisfying. The two of you wanted each other almost ferociously; he took you so recklessly it was as if it was an instantaneous dream. It was the way his intricately skilled hands dismantled your body armor and fully exposed to him. The Hunter was so quick to engage you that you didn't have time to react modestly. Instead you countered his actions and removed his armor in an anxious frenzy that got him to laugh devilishly a couple times; impressed at how adamant you were to get him down to nothing. You ripped them away from his trimmed physique, getting him down to his bare essentials, and marveled at his stunningly naked Awoken body that was covered in more strategically placed white markings that seemed to have no end._

_The Prince entered you without hesitation which made you cry with pleasure that you prayed no one else had heard. The Hunter grabbed the back of your hair and yanked your head back to get a generous bite of your neck, and allowed his tongue to trail from the nape, all the way to your mouth. You couldn’t help but whimper into his lungs when he kissed you so deep that you could almost feel his teeth against yours. His size was remarkable, and you took it in with every powerful thrust he had to offer. You ground against him as hard as you could to get his cock as deep as it possibly could. Crow responded immediately by grabbing both sides of your hips with his hands and pounded you with immense fortitude. You lost count of the amount of times the Prince had brought you to climax, and not shortly after, he too was eager to give you every ounce of his own in return._

_The Prince was vigorous and direct; completely what you’d expect from his type of behavior and upbringing, but his physicality was entirely a surprise. He possessed a stamina that you had never in your life felt, and a strength that was advantageous to the very pinnacle of your soul; not to mention a kiss that was enough to fly you all the way to Venus and back within seconds._

_As soon as the two of you finished he was completely up against you; his face was so close to yours he didn’t hesitate to press his lips slowly against yours again. He held his gaze upon you with his glowing eyes that had you enchanted, but something snapped him out of his euphoric state. He then seemed almost stunned by what had just happened, quickly pushed himself off of you, and quickly reassessing that he had just taken you with every bit of carefulness and exertion he could conjure. He had given you something that he wasn’t prepared to give and looked almost afraid of you. He got dressed quickly and it was his lack of a farewell that didn’t feel reassuring. The Awoken took his leave without a single word, and left you in that room alone, naked, and completely bemused._

_That moment you shared with him was implausibly spontaneous and confusing; much too evanescent to be real. Both of you were utterly lost in the experience, but when it was over the Prince ran scared, leaving you unsure of what it all meant. Despite your uncertainty this was a defining moment that neither of you would forget._

_Whatever your doubts were of his true feelings; if he had any for you to begin with, enough time had gone by that such a man would allow that high to pass and move on, which you felt was an unpleasant thought, considering the moment was mutually consensual and initiated by him. Yet, the memory of the Awoken Hunter running his hands over every curve and crevice of your body, while giving you strong satisfying strokes was enough to send you clear over the edge._

_Ghost had snapped you back to present day, reminding you of where you are. Ghost didn’t seem judgmental in the least about what happened, and didn’t give anyone you knew the slightest inclination that you had relations with the Queen’s Brother. Doing so would jeopardize your status, and possibly be stripped of your Guardian rank; or at the very least; reprimanded. You had to keep this a secret, and refused to mention it to any of your superiors or peers. Ghost had affirmed to never even mention it to you unless you brought it up first, just to insure no word would get out._

_After multiple different conversations you had with Ghost were mostly of encouragement. Understanding the importance of learning more about the Awoken, no matter how close one needed to get and an opportunity that shouldn't be passed up. However, getting as close as you have gotten with the Prince was surly not what Ghost, nor you, had in mind, but having any sort of a bond with the Brother of the Awoken Queen had to have its advantages, right? Many questions fell upon you, and you try everything you can to have the pros outweigh the cons, finding that getting to know and understanding the Prince was a challenge, and a smart one, even if it was more indulging than you had expected; not that there was anything wrong with that of course._

_Now you were heading back to The Reef to see The Queen upon her request. You remembered to answer to her without hesitation, had she of any need of you, and you were always one to be true to your word. But meeting with the Queen was strangely nowhere near as nerve wracking as seeing the Prince again. Dealing with her was surprisingly easy; the Prince on the other hand…_

_You eventually make your way to the Queen’s throne room with Ghost, and to your dumb luck, The Brother is leaning against the wall just outside the entrance, and looking directly at you. You almost want to freeze, but in order to keep your head straight, you walk forward as if you hadn’t a care in the world, not to mention angry with him for how he left things the last time you two had seen each other. With his pompous arrogance, he sends you a sly smirk, unconvinced as if you couldn't fool him, for he knew that deep down you wanted to see him again. As you approach him he remains where he is, leaning back against the wall as if he was doing it a favor._

Ghost: _(Sounding more chipper than usual)_ He look’s happy to see you.

Guardian: _(Speaking quietly)_ I’m not sure if “happy” is the word I’d use…

Ghost: _(As sarcastically as he could put it)_ Concupiscent?

Guardian: _(Ghost hardly needs a lengthy warning)_ Ghost…

Ghost: _(Ghost orbits around you fervently; scanning you and making sure you’re capable of handling the man)_ I’m just trying to lighten the mood. You look nervous. He'll sense that...

Guardian: _(You push him aside with your hand to remove him from your personal space)_ Believe me; it’s not without reason…

Ghost: Just remember we have a job to do.

Guardian: _(You salute your Ghost)_ Yes Commander Ghost sir.

Ghost: _(He sighs)_ Try not to let him get to you.

_Before you can say anything to Ghost, he disperses, leaving you alone to be greeted by The Prince._

Crow: _(He crosses his arms over his chest_ ) I see you are the type to keep your promises, Guardian.

_He speaks as if nothing had ever happened between you two. This doesn’t surprise you, so you remain composed._

Guardian: _(Speaking with lax tranquility you place a sassy hand against your hip.)_ You sound surprised.

Crow: _(Sounding rather calm and if you didn’t know any better you would’ve thought he sounded pleased)_ More like my doubts have been…dismissed. Since you defeated the Gate Lord, my faith in you has grown significantly. I have yet to put my utmost trust in you.

Guardian: _(Spoken sarcastically)_ That’s very reassuring.

_Somehow you’re more offended by that comment; you send him a look of irritation, and attempt to storm passed him, but he stops you, abruptly grabbing you by your waist with an acquainted and gracious touch that nearly makes you want to melt into a pool of desire. He pulls you close in front of him, holding you near and practically against him, making you instantly remember everything about that day in the storage shed. Immediately he places his two fingers at your chin, tilting your head and forces you to give him your attention._

Crow: Don’t confuse my conviction with curiosity, Guardian. You still leave me intrigued… _(He runs a delicate finger against the small of your back. It takes all the strength within you to not shudder with excitement.)_

Guardian: _(You are only too relieved to hear it, but you remain cautious)_ Pleased to see I’m not the only one.

Crow: _(Raises a brow and laughs slightly)_ Did you doubt I’d forget are “elicit” meeting?

_So he hasn’t stopped thinking about you either? You try to shove him off of you with an annoyed glance which makes him laugh._

Crow: _(He leans into you then, breathing you in, and caressing the skin of your neck with just the lightest touch of his fingers)_ I’d be lying if I didn’t admit it was quite unexpected, but nothing less than unforgettable.

Guardian: _(You nearly catch your breath as he traces the line of your jaw with and elusive thumb)_ …And you're a coward…

Crow: _(You can’t tell if the expression he was giving you was endearment or pity)_ My lack of communication has never outweighed my desire to see you again… _(For a shit apology, he sure had a way with words. His finger drifts down to graze the side of your breast that you could feel from underneath your armor and drawing delicate circles just below your torso. You are almost catatonic)_ … Besides, I don’t see any reason why we can’t make better use of our time rather than argue… _(He pauses waiting to catch your eye_ )…or make more arrangements in the near future.

Guardian: _(You can barely speak; partially because you’re still annoyed and partially because you find yourself unable to tear your eyes away from his stunning face)_ … As stubborn as I am, I would not turn the offer down…

_You want to plunge yourself into a ravine for saying that. You were supposed to stand firm. Why were you so weak against him?_

Crow: _(He runs a hand through your hair)_ Good…

_You say and do nothing, but anxiously bite your lip, which seems to earn you a reaction from your Prince. He leans in even closer to rest his forehead gently onto yours as the side of his hair brushes lightly against the skin of your cheek._

_…Neither would I._

_He slowly claims your mouth with a sensual rhythm that almost incapacitates you. It doesn’t take long before you realize that he’s parted your mouth hungrily to taste yours, knowing that you’re becoming progressively intimate with the Queen’s Brother right at her doorstep; thank GOD no one was around to witness the interlude. Immediately you become uncomfortable, and as much as you want to kill yourself for bringing an end to the once again passionate moment, you demand your heart to stop, and push him gently away before you feel his hand trail down your back which was on its way to grab at your ass._

_*Damn my proprieties!* you curse at yourself._

_He looks at you confused, seeing that you are bothered by something, but soon smiles cunningly when you turn to look at him. He really does take pleasure in making you feel like you’re the only one that exists in his world. Possibly a method of his own personal and hidden agendas, but you ignore that thought completely and attempt to savor the thought that he genuinely cares for you and not using you for his own undisclosed motives._

Guardian: Damn! I-I nearly forgot what I came here for. Your Sister means to speak with me. She has a bounty for me, does she not?

Crow: _(Looking aggravated that you’ve completely shifted the mood to more professional matters; he doesn't seem interested by them at the moment)_ She does…several in fact…

Guardian: _(You try to ignore what had just happened and get back to business)_ Perfect, then shall we proceed? I assume you will also be present for this conference?

_Without a response, he places a palm against the doorknob of the Queens chamber, keeping his eye on you the entire time, and opens the door to allow you in. He motions for you to step forward, and puts on a stern expression that you remember from the first time you met him. His performance is in place, and you are more than grateful for this. You mouth the words “Thank you God” as a personal prayer, and walk forward to see the Queen to which you are eager to know what she has in store for you._

_But before you can cross the threshold, The Prince takes you by the wrist, reminiscent of the moment before you were dragged into a room to get yourself overcome relentlessly into oblivion. He pulls you towards him, nearly pressing his lips against your ear, and begins to whisper something to you._

Crow: When you’ve finished, you will meet me in the storage room where we last saw each other. _Don’t_ keep me waiting…

_He shoves you lightly forward towards his Sister’s throne before you could comply, feeling your heart and guts weigh you down, and making it almost impossible to walk. But you quickly gain back your composure before meeting with the Queen once more._


End file.
